ELIXIA: Destinare
ELIXIA: Destinare is the earliest original work of Valkyrie World universe(s) authored and illustrated by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Light novel adaptation is currently being created, the creator took two years prior deciding the idea of light novel. This work will be released as nine chapters novel with a disordered storyline. Story Setting The events in Elixia: Destinare take place in the present era with differing landmarks such as London and Germany, the locations in it is based on real life locations in each country. Notable locations include F.A.T.E, the organization of magi around the world with 5 branches (London, Rome, North America, France and Japan) and 1 sub-branch (Germany), and Vesalius Proto Academy. It also introduces the most fundamental concepts in the universe of Valkyrie World's works, including Magic, Ability, Curse, Race. Most of the complex concepts are also introduced here, including Magical Force, Origin, Magical Circuit, World Circuit, Element, Royal Nine and more. Plot Roar... Excedia's Light! ELIXIA: Destinare chronicles Ageless War, a term in which a seemingly unending war occurred twenty millenniums prior to the present era. The urge of it completely destroyed The Three Worlds. In times where people lost the faith in hope, an Infinite Magician named Elyvion came with his greatest invention. The World Aura, a device of his own making which can heal and restore everything. With that he performed a ritual with his invention, it succeeded with his life as the price. And so The Three Worlds went back to normal. In the present era. Eli Ainsworth, the notable ancestor of Elyvion comes as the strongest and most unbelievable magician of all time, exceeding that of his descendant. Despite his image, many rumours said that he believed to be two millenniums old. He seeks redemption and salvation over his life regarding his past which is still unclear in the heads of people. He is the last ExcediaX and the leader of the last Excedia Circle . One day he predicted that the world will be in chaos because of darkness that slipped from the Seal of Dimensional Rift , and only people in his prediction can save the world from being destroyed, and they are believed to be humans. But he believed that the circumstances will be much complex than that he predicted. In London, two humans, Filia Edgell and Debbie Pevensie just finished checking their school's library. But bizarre things happened. From the shaking ground, horde of monsters chasing after them and surprisingly, their awakening as a magus. Just in time, they cornered by a strange looking man and in their brick of death. A figure comes and annihilates the man. After that, he turns and shows his face while asking: Are you hurt? Characters The character base in ELIXIA: Destinare is extremely comprehensive and expansive, with characters possessing varied and extraordinary abilities. Main Character Eli Ainsworth : He holds Incarion with Cross-type Ability in which two or more attributes contained within. He often uses Light and Darkness attributes under the Power Source of Nichtig (Void). He possesses "Exentia: Excalibur of the Chosen One" as his main weapon. He can access Drasidia (Sacred Inventory). "Will of the Universe" is his obtained title. Major Characters (Chapter 2 & 6 excluded) Fillia Edgell : She holds Incarion with Darkness attribute under the Power Source of Weisheit (Wisdom). She possesses "Finnier: Extensive Shadow" as her main weapon. "Queen of Fiery Dust" is her obtained title. [[Debbie Pevensie|'Debbie Pevensie']]Debora Delia Panjaitan : She holds Incarion with Illusion attribute under the Power Source of Hoffen (Hope). She possesses "Delbouxe: Dragon's Life" as her main weapon. "The Illusive Beast Controller" is her obtained title. Francis Alicia : She holds Incarion with Light attribute under the Power Source of Hoffen (Hope). She possesses "Alcarius: The Chronic Will" as her main weapon. "Chronicle of Golden Light" is her obtained title. Diana Leroy : She holds Incarion with Air attribute under the Power Source of Liebe (Love). She possesses "Diox: Embryonic Serenity" as her main weapon. "Angelic Connector of World's Line" is her obtained title. Major Characters (Chapter 2 & 6 only) Arthur Ainsworth Adam Roberts Crystal Davies Ivy Turner Sub-Characters (Chapter 2 & 6 excluded) Ruth Danheim Animultios Dean Eriole Aakster : He holds Incarion with Water attribute under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith). He possesses "Erdial: Roaring Albion" as his main weapon. "Paladin of Extermination" is his obtained title. Avant de Lutecio : He holds Incarion with Darkness attribute under the Power Source of Hoffen (Hope). He possesses "Danvega: End of the Void" as his main weapon. "Guardian of Timeless End" is his obtained title. Savion Coutts : He holds Incarion with Electric attribute under the Power Source of Weischeit (Wisdom). He possesses "Sartlev: The Lightning Existence" as his main weapon. "Veil of The Sky" is his obtained title. Ignatius Christian Porypetus Spheria Occulio Tagallia and Shirlia Occulio Tagallia Demetria August Tiana Percival Sub-Characters (Chapter 2 & 6 only) Sara Flaming Aerith Jaeger Novels Chapter Listing * Chapter 1 – Historia Boundaries * Chapter 2 – Halcyon Veritas (Part I) * Chapter 3 – Finality Stella * Chapter 4 – Vitam Tristitia * Chapter 5 – Luxtus Umbra * Chapter 6 – Halcyon Veritas (Part II) * Chapter 7 – Shadows and An Indissoluble Fate * Chapter 8 – The Trapped Genesis * Chapter 9 – Durantia Promissionem * Epilogue – futura in finem Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:ElixiaFielitte